1. Field
Embodiments relate to a detection circuit, and more particularly, to a detection circuit and method for detecting an external attack and a system including the detection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The detection circuit, e.g., an active shield removal detector, detects whether a shield, which shields an integrated circuit (IC) chip, especially a core chip, to protect data stored in the chip of a smart card particularly requiring security, has been removed by an attacker.